Rugrats AGU : The Return Of Coco Lebouche
by Pryce69
Summary: Summary is inside it's too long to write in here so check out the overview on the first page and well tell me what you think.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I Don't Own This Stuff. All These Characters with exception of sum I made up are the Property of Clasky Csupo and ye basically I juz came up wif dis story so ni sue ye? ha

A/N This is the first fan fiction I am I have written for this site, in fact it's the first fan fiction I've written period. Nevertheless I've had this scenario in my mind for a while now and I can finally bring it to life. To give you a rundown this will feature all of the main All Grown up characters, though some will have bigger roles than others. I will try to balance the roles evenly to suit the story.

This Story occurs when Angelica;s year group are at the final year of Junior High (The Rugrats School) and about 11 years after the events In Paris.

Characters: Dil Pickles (Aged 11)

Chuckie Finster (Aged 13)

Phil Deville (Aged 12)

Tommy Pickles (Aged 12)

Mandy Pellany (Dil's Best Friend) (Aged 11)

Angelica Pickles (aged 14)

Kimi Finster (Aged 12)

Lil Deville (Aged 12)

Susie Carmichael (Aged 14)

Harold Phrumkin (Aged 14)

Principle Pangborn

Coco Le Bouche (Tried to marry Chuckies dad In Rugrats In Paris) (40 to 50 lol)

Other Characters

:Superintendent Leopold

Pickles Family

Deville Family

Finster Family

Wally (Captain of Soccer Team)

Samantha Shane (Angelica's Nemesis)

Josh Harding (Basketball Star Player)

Sean (Foot ball Captain)

Nina Carlson (Girls Basketball Star Player)

Rodovic Dupree (Coco's Right Hand Man)

Rihanna Johnson (Cheer leader captain)

Over View: Guess whos back. Coco Le Bouche is in town and she plans to ruin the Java Lava then take over the town and destroy both Chaz and Kira as a way to get revenge. The Rugrats crew now older must find a way to stop Coco and her henchman. At the same time they must admit their hidden crushes and true feelings towards each other and find new loves in the most unexpected people. They must combine once again to stop Coco once and for all to save Java lava and the town. How will The Rugrats juggle this and their high school lives find out? An unexpected hero will rise in the face of adversity and times of hardship to finish what he started against a foe of biblical proportions, will he finish what he started once and for all to save the people he loves find out?

Note There will probably be more of a high school life kinda thing rather than actually defeating Coco but ill try to keep it intact with the story. Please R&R ill updates as soon as I can.


	2. A Start to a New Adventure

Chapter 1 : Start of A New Adventure

Tommy's POV

On a fine Monday morning as the sun rose over the sky I was rudely waken by the sound of my brother jumping on my bed saying

"Yo T get up man it's the first day of school and uhh u might wanna clean yourself before you go" Expressing a look on his face as if someone just farted in his face. "You might wanna get out of my room before I throw you out" I replied with a slight smirk on my face.

"That's the spirit T now I gotta go and wake mom and dad up too" Dil said with a grin on his face

As I layed on my bed I wondered what my school year would be like. It was a start to a whole new adventure and I was excited at the thought of a whole new adventure with my friends: Phil, Lil , Kimmi, My brother Dil, Susie, Even my cousin Angelica who would play the villain when I was little and last but not least my best Friend Chuckie who I call or chukaroo or chuck sometimes.

As the sound of the school bell came I heard a famillar voice behind me. "Hey tommy", it was none other than my best friend Chuckie "Yo chuck howz your summer" I asked, "Can't Complain" answered Chuckie,

Just as we talked for a while a soccer ball came over our heads as it just barely missed our heads a voice shouted "Heads Up!" that could be none other than Phil Deville, one of my best friends he was a wise crack, laid back kinda guy who didn't care much for school or anything other than disgusting things. He was wearing a long sleeve white shirt covered by his yellow shirt with a soccer logo. He wore Cargo pants and his hair was as it always, like he woke up.

As the ball flew it hit one person that we all knew and feared Principle Pangborn. As the ball made contact with his bald head the former wrestling champion replied with an angry grin on his face "Well I wonder who could kick a ball and coincidently hit my head" "Phil Deville!" he shouted. "Can't I go one day without having deal with you or in this case your ball" he asked while grinning his teeth. "Sorry sir It was uhhh kinda an accident" Phil chuckled a little

"See to it that it stays an accident" He replied in a harsh tone before leaving into the school grounds. "sighhh Can't you go one day without making a scene" Kimi said as she walked to pick up the ball. "No he can't it's part of his life" answered Lil Deville. Phil made a quick remark sticking out his tongue towards his twin sister before leaving to get the ball from Kimmi.

Kimmi and Lil are best friends. Kimmi is chuckies sister by marriage she is a fun and a cool person to hang with. She's an independent person who doesn't really follow cliques or other things that girls usually do. For that she is called a tomboy at times but she doesn't really care. She was wearing just a plain blue shirt with white long sleeves and jeans and her hair was just tied in pigtails with goggles around her neck

Lil is phils twin sister older by two minutes and unlike her brother she has grown out of disgusting things from when she was little and matured into a pretty young lady. She is the school's soccer star with Phil on her team. She speaks her mind and usually still argues with her brother on many occasions. Lil was wearing a long skirt with green vest over her yellow shirt and her hair was just laid back as it stood beneath her shoulders.

"Kimmi give my ball back I need it for soccer" phil said. "you don't have soccer today and in fact we haven't chosen our sports yet and besides I kinda like having the ball with me it gives me peace of mind that you won't embarrass us today" replied Kimmi with a little smirk on her face "I think it's a little too late for that Kimmi" Lil said while giving a little chuckle. "who asked you Lillian" Phil replying in defense "No one Phillip" Lil replying back. "Guys cool it we haven't even started school and you guys are already arguing" I said with distraught look on my face. "No T let them argue I find it rather amusing" Dil said as he was walking by with his best friend Mandy. As usual Dil was wearing his lucky sherpa hat and usual striped shirt and singlet and long shorts.

"Dil!" yelled everyone "ok ok maybe not right now" dil said with a smile on his face. Mandy standing next to him just chuckled and laughed softly.

Mandy Pelleny is Dil's best friend she is 11 years old and in the same year level as Dil. She and dil are the youngest people in our little group of friends their just one year behind and younger than us. I was worried for Dil when he couldn't find a friend his own age by the time we leave Junior high he would have no one to hang with. Thankfully Mandy transferred here sometime last year and she is fascinated even intrigued by Dil's behavior and activities. She is fairly attractive and older boys would consider dating her but like Kimmi she isn't in too that whole dating stuff.

She doesn't care about school dances or social events even though she has the looks for that part. She could pretty easily become popular and succeed after Angelica or Savanna when they leave school but she chooses to hang with us and her best friend Dil. Mandy had her hairsilky brunettein a pigtail and wore a pink shirt and white skirt that touched her knees with a golden necklace around her neck with the intials D.P and M.P in her locket. That was a gift from Dil for her birthday she has never taken it off since.

As the sound of the bell ranng BRRRR! Phil said excitedly "last one to the classroom has to pay my lunch" "I'll take that bet" smirked Kimmi and they both raced into the school. Phil and Kimmi always bet against each other and compete against one another to see who is best. "How immature" Lil said with a sigh. "I'll race you Lil and if I win you have to pay my lunch" I said with a little grin. "You're on pickles" she smiled as we both raced into the school together.

Chuckie's POV

As I saw my best friendTommy and Lil run into the school together I said to myself in a I told you so kinda way "Hahh and there not immature"

Just then Dil said with one eyebrow raisin "umm.. are you talking to yourself again C"

I was immiedietly startled and said in a jumpy way "Huh uhhhh not me, wait upp guys!" I screamed and ran into the school myself

Dil's POV

"man I worry about that kid sometimes and im suppost to be the weird one" I said as I nodded my head. "you are the weird one" Mandy said with one eyebrow raising. "And that's how I like it" I said in a cheerful mood.

"Well what are you waiting for, oh weird one hurry up or we'll be late for class" Mandy said as she slouched her backpack on her shoulders.

I nodded and said confidently "no need to threat my dear Man I have other ways of transportaion"

"Really" Mandy looked with a sarcastic look on her face

"Oh yes behold" I said as I grabbed a scooboard out of my bag and folded it open ready for riding

"Well my good man hop on" I said with a sarcastic smile

"Your lucky you're my best friend you know that Dil. If anyone else calls me Man they would never see the light of day again" Mandy said with a smile on her face as she got on the scooboard

"Indeed I am, your actions intrigue me" I said with a grin on my face

"just hurry up and go before were late" Mandy said in sighing tone as she took off my sherpa hat and placed it on her head

"hold on tight" I said as we rode into the school together.

Normally I would freak if anybody even touches my Sherpa hat but since its Mandy I don't mind if she wears it from time to time or even if she borrows it. Even though I haven't known her as long as the others I feel like iv known her for ages. I'm glad I still have her when the others go to high school before me

Authors Note:

(Everyone calls her Mandy but Dil calls her man because sometimes she can be a bit of a tomboy sometimes only Dil is aloud to call her Man if anyone else does she would retaliate and it would not pretty hence the name Dil calls her Man)


	3. Hidden Aspirations

Chapter 2 Hidden Aspirations:

Phils POV

"Im gonna beat you Kimi" I said as I could see the door to our classroom and our finish line. I turned around to see that she was only a few steps behind and that we were neck and neck

Oh crap I thought when did she get so fast. As I was approaching the classroom I saw Kimi run straight past me and in my jaws dropped and I thought to myself: 'How the hell did she beat me I never lose when it comes to running'

As I walked in the classroom trying to catch my breath I saw Kimi trying to catch her breath too I quickly said while still tired "I let you win Kimi tomorrow is another day" while raising my fists in rage.

She glanced over to me and smirked and said in a sarcastic tone "Wow Phil your right you did let me win oh and by the way I hope you have more than $10 cause that's how much my lunch is gonna cost you".

"You can't eat that much unless you've been gaining a couple of pounds lately" I said with now a smile on my face and raising my eyebrow

"Well.!."

"Enough you too!" mr beaker raised his voice and cut Kimi off before she could say anything else.

"take a seat now both of you" mr beaker said as he gave a look that says your looking for trouble

I sat next to Kimi off course she and I were the best of friends besides her and Lil, even we always competed against each other we were still always happy to have each others company.

I raised my hands up and shaking them together in celebration of victory in my argument against Kimi then mr Beaker said "Phil if you disrupt my classroom one more time I will send you to detention" with a pretty serious look on his face

I knew that I had to stay in line because he was serious now. Kimi just chuckled a little laugh before I gave a little glare at her. Then we both laughed together.

Suddenly a morning announcement from Pangborn saying a loud voice "Alright students since this is the first day of school together I would like you all to make a good impression of yourself although I can't say for a couple of individuals namely P Deville"

Everyone just looked at me and I smiled while Kimi just laughed sitting next to me.

Pangborn continued "Anyway we will be holding Sport Trials on very soon today and if we don't finish it then tomorrow and I would like to point out that anyone interested in basketball please come and trial at the basketball courts in the hall"

He continued "Last but not least I will come around and check the classrooms and their status so students beware as I could come in at any moment and give you detention so behave yourselves" he said in a harsh tone before turning off the microphone.

"I promise ill be on my best behavior" I said while crossing my fingers

"that's an understatement your standards of behavior are so low you might as well disrupt the class again" kimi said in a sarcastic tone

"Hey I can be good just not today okay" I said as I defended myself though it was kind of a weak statement.

"uhh huh and im going to be prom queen this year and have all the boys at my feet" she said in a sarcastic tone again just to rub it in my face.

"Yeah at least someone could tell the truth" I said with a grin on my face. Just then Kimi nudged me in the ribs

"oww what was that for your so sensitive" I said in an annoying tone

"well thanks for telling the truth Phil" Kimi said with a smile on her face

"I'll let that one slide because your so beautiful" I said while laughing

"keep the compliments coming buster" she said with a little attitude. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

As mr beaker went on about the course outlines for the subject I was bored and started crunching and throwing paper in the bin as way to not fall asleep.

Kimi nudged and I turned around with a half dead zombie look in my eyes "you wanted something" I asked

"uhh not anymore I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing" she replied

"hey Phil wanna take shots at the bin, We will take turns throwing the paper at the bin if you win you don't have to pay for my lunch today if I win you pay today and tomorrow". Kimi said with a competitive look on her face.

"uhh sure I got nothing else better to do" I replied with a little enthusiasm

Mr beaker was so caught up in his lecture he forgot about our little competition so we carried on as if he wasn't there. Surprisingly both Kimi and I were actually good at this we haven't missed a single shot and we've already thrown about 10 papers each. Considering the bin was at the front of the class and we were in the middle. Half the kids in the class were asleep and the other half were pretty much half dead so we carried as if no one was watching us

"Uh hpmh!" some one cleared his throat in such a high tone that all the students woke up and paid attention to who was making the noise. To our shock it was Principle Pangborn standing on the outskirts of the classroom near the dorr.

"Drop that paper now Phil and Kimi!". We both dropped the crunched up papers in unison with our jaws dropped

"I thought you were keeping a lookout" I whispered angrily at Kimi and gritted my teeth.

"Don't look at me Phil Deville you started you weren't exactly keeping a lookout either" she whispered and glared at me

"Alright both of you in my office now!" yelled Pangborn and we both shamelessly got up and walked out of the classroom with the class and mr beaker staring at us. 'Oh man how did I get into this, I don't think anyone could've gotten in as much trouble as on the first day' I thought

"nice going bone head" kimi whispered to me

"hey don't go blaming all this on me you're the one that started the little competition" I whispered back

"uhh my folks and chuckie will never hear the end of this, why do I always get in trouble every time I'm around you" she whispered with resentful a look on her face

"Well that's because you can't get enough of me, besides someone's gotta get you in trouble your just too perfect little Miss Finster" I whispered with a cocky smile

"Yeah well someone's got to keep you out of trouble and I don't even get paid for it even though looking out for you is like gazillion times harder then my shift at the Java Lava". Kimi said in defense

"Looks like someone's not doing there job" I pointed out with a sleezy grin on my face

"ouch" I whispered trying not to let Pangborn hear me "okay now your doing your job" I whispered while rubbing my head for relief "good" she said and she smiled the whole way to Pangborn's Office.

Dil's POV

"Dil get back here!" someone yelled as I was riding to the classroom with Mandy behind me. "Umm.. Dil I think we have to stop that hall monitor guy is chasing us" with a smile on her face

"Oh ok" I replied just as I stopped I ran into none other than Principle Pangborn with an angry look on his face like a Grizzly bear.

"Dil Pickles, Mandy Pelleny what are you doing riding an unauthorized vehicle in the school grounds" Pangborn said with a look on his face that spelt trouble.

"Sorry sir" someone said as he was catching his breath and walking up to us. "That Dil Pickles and his friend Mandy got away just as I was giving someone else a ticket". "Jimmy get to class this does not concern you" Pangborn said almost immediately as Jimmy arrived. "But…" Jimmy tried to mutter

"GO!" Pangborn yelled and just like that Jimmy Connas whos was supposed to be tough ran like an antelope being chased by a lion.

"Now where was I" Pangborn conducted himself

"oh yea what the hell is that I'v never seen anything like it" Pangborn said in a confused look.

"You like it sir I call it Scooboard, Not quite a skateboard and not quite a scooter so I put two and two together and walla you have a scooboard" I said acting in a cheerful manner

"Plus it's comfortable and you can transport two people well in your case one sir, but still its very handy plus it can fold in your bag and you can carry it anywhere" Mandy replied smiling a grin as if she were selling products on tv.

"Interesting, tell me Mandy did u and Dil make this all by yourself" Pangborn stated as if fascinated by the idea

"Yea over the summer me and Dil were bored and one day I came over with my skateboard and he had his scooter, We wanted to ride together but the skate board or scooter didn't help so we just got cracking to make a new invention and called it Scooboard" Mandy explained with a smile you could not get mad at

"Well would mind if you make one for me I mean god knows I can't use these legs and I just happen to have a skateboard and a scooter, of course you will be payed to make the scooboard". Said Pangborn with a smile

"I dunno sir we don't usually market our inventions…." I said and just like that the smile on Pangborns face turned in a Angry look of frustration "but we will be happy to make an exception for you mr Pangborn" Mandy quickly replied to save us.

"Good you can by my office after school to pick my boards, now carry on" Just after saying that Pangborn left to check on other students. After that Mandy and I smiled as we both rode into class together with our ingenious invention known as the Scooboard.

Tommy's POV

"You can't catch me Lil" I shouted as I looked back and saw that she was miles behind me. Just then suddenly boom I crashed into an open locker.

'oowwll' I thought to myself 'the nerve of people who just leaves their lockers full open waiting for people like me to run into them'.

As I looked up I saw the most beautiful thing my eyes have ever laid on. It was Rihanna Johnson the cheerleading captain for the football team.

"Hey Tommy howz it hangin" she asked as she helped me up "ehh nothing much how bout you" I asked in a cool tone. "alright I suppose anyways what sport are you thinking of trying out this year" Rihanna asked out of curiosity

I answered "umm.. probably soccer since my friends Phil and Lil are going too"

"That's great Tommy say if you change your mind come try out for the football I really think you'll be great at it and ill watch you if you do try out, well cya I gotta get to class" Rihanna said as she turned away with a flirters smile and waved goodbye. I'v always had a crush on Rihanna ever since I met her. She's smart, funny, pretty and we seem to have a lot in common

I waved back and I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around to see Lil catching her breath. I quickly turned again to see Rihanna leave in her cheerleading outfit 'god she looks so cute and that Cheerleading outfit makes her look so hot, she looks as if she was angel carved from God himself to be the perfect girl' I thought to myself

I was so mesmerized I didn't see waving her hand over my face. "uhh hello earth to Tommy you can stop now Rihanna's gone" . "What" I spoke with a shock "oh"

Lil sighed and spoke "Boys these days they will just completely wack out on you at the sight of a cheerleader"

"Sorry Lil didn't mean that" I said in a apologizing tone

"That's ok Tommy your not the first to drool over Rihanna Johnson". "I got a question Tommy, you going to try out for soccer this year we can sure use you on our team, you can take over Phil" in a sarcastic tone.

"uh sorry lil I was thinking about trying something different new this year maybe football" as I said those words I tried to make them sound as easy and painless as possible.

"huh why's that is it because Rihanna's the cheer leader and you want to see her?" asked lil raising one eyebrow

I began to blush a little but quickly replied in a nervous way "nah it's not that I just wanna try something new this year that's all, anyways we'll be late for class lets hurry"

"I'll catch up Tommy you go ahead" As I watched him go I knew something was up. Tommy wasn't the kind of guy to just pick football out of nowhere. I figured since Tommy was trying out something new I guess I should too. After catching my breath I ran over to catch up to Tommy as we both entered our classroom.


	4. Notice To Story

HEY GUYZ I AM SAD TO SAY THAT I AM ABANDONING THE STORY. HOWEVER I SHALL BEGIN ANOTHER STORY THAT WILL THE CARRY THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS AS SHOWN FROM THIS STORY. DON'T WORRY THE STORY THAT I HAVE THOUGHT OF WILL BE LESS COMPLICATED AND MORE INTERESTING THAN THIS SO IN A FEW DAYS YOU SHOULD SEE THE NEW STORY SURFACE OTHERWISE I AM BUSY

UNTIL THEN PEACE OUT

YOURS SINCERELY

PRYCE69


End file.
